


Come Ease My Slumber

by starsngalaxys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Icelandic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mando'a, Post-Episode: s06e04 Orders, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: “Tal’dola… ner gaan… vod’kyramund.”vod’kyramundBrother killer.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Come Ease My Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the summer’s gone and i’m alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235568) by [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole). 
  * Inspired by [wish there was a treaty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841956) by [tiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiend/pseuds/tiend). 



> The Pantoran language being Icelandic was inspired by MageOfCole, that fic is above. 
> 
> Honestly it’s about time I’ve written these two, I am starved for content. 
> 
> The title is from Slumber - Lewis Watson, Lucy Rose

Riyo stretched her arms above her head and dropped her head onto her pillow, hard. She found herself unable to sleep, which was uncommon for her. Insomnia was more a trait that her _elskan_ showed. She pulled her heavy comforter up to her chin and rolled onto her side. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut. 

She was in a sleepy haze when the door to her apartment slid open. She hoped desperately that it wasn’t an intruder, but she was too tired to get up and check. She heard her bedroom door open and the telltale sound of plastoid hitting the floor. 

Riyo opened a single golden eye to see the trembling figure of her _félagi._

“Fox?”

He jumped. 

“Go back to sleep, _cyar'ika.”_ He said, his voice raw and shaky. His fingers were clumsily trying to undo his vambraces. 

Riyo pushed herself up and shuffled to the edge of the bed. She grabbed Fox’s arm and guided him into a sitting position, undoing and tossing the armour to the floor with the rest. 

_“Kærasti_ what’s wrong?” 

He shook his head and ran a hand over his face. 

“ _Ni vod’kyramund. Ni ceta, kih’vod, ni ceta…”_

Usually, Riyo found his ramblings in his mother-tongue endearing, but this? She definitely was not fluent in the Mandalorian language, but based on the bits and pieces she did understand, she was worried. He sounded five seconds away from melting down. 

She adjusted, pulling his head to her collarbone and settling down in a lying position. His strong frame went limp in her arms. 

”What is wrong _Kærasti?”_

His breath hitched and tears pooled in his tired eyes. She gently scratched his scalp with her pristinely manicured nails. 

“You can tell me.”

“ _Tal’dola… ner gaan… vod’kyramund.”_

_vod’kyramund_

Brother killer. 

“My dear, what happened? 

“I killed him. I was just following orders.”

Riyo’s eyebrows drew in concern. 

“Who?”

“CT-5555. Fives. He resisted arrest, I had no choice!”

Riyo knew who he was talking about. Of course she did, the whole senate did! He allegedly attempted to assassinate the Chancellor. But even if that was true, she thought at the time, he still deserves due process. That had been denied to her _félagi_ and his brothers for as long as they had existed. She still remembered the newscast about the young clone who had tried to kill Mace Windu. Ten years old and tried as an adult. Well, she never said that the republic wasn’t flawed. Fox started speaking again. 

“I didn’t want to, I swear!”

She hushed him gently. 

“I know. I know you didn’t.”

“They hate me more now.”

She didn’t ask who he was talking about. She knew. He had been estranged from his brothers due to his position in Coruscant instead of the front lines. It wasn’t his fault, it was where he was assigned. Even his batchmates ignored him most of the time. 

He sobbed openly into her shoulder as she consoled him. She murmured gentle words in her mother-tongue until her eyes started drifting shut, encouraged by the warm body encompassing her own. As she fell asleep she heard him speaking softly. 

“ _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, Fives.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a Translations:  
> cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> Ni vod’kyramund - I’m a brother-killer (roughly, please correct if possible)  
> Ni ceta - sorry (lit: I kneel) grovelling apology  
> Kih’vod - little brother  
> Tal’dola - blood-soaked  
> ner gaan - my hands  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - Daily remembrance of those passed on *I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.* Followed by repetition of loved ones' names.
> 
> Icelandic Translations:  
> elskan - in this case, it means lover, suitor or beloved  
> félagi - partner  
> Kærasti - Darling, loved one (masculine)


End file.
